


You smell so good

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/2 (day 14-25) [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Destiel - Freeform, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Olfactophilia, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day25That, in turn, made Cas smile, and even as he felt the grip in his hair that silently pleaded with him,he was in his own world. His eyes were closed as his lips brushed along the insides of his thighs, eliciting a shudderingwheeze from the younger man as his beard scraped across the sensitive skin. He smelled and breathed on the genitals,down to the bottom, deeply absorbed the sexual scent, which after a short time nebulized his senses.





	You smell so good

11 days. 264 hours. 15840 minutes and 950,400 seconds.

Dean had not seen his friend for so long. Reason? Cas' charity tour.

'If you go shower, please do not use shampoo. I forgot how you smell. Too long ago. And then make sure you move your sexy ass over immediately!'

Dean had to smile again when he read the message for the third time. He quickly said goodbye to his colleagues and hurried into his trailer.

In the shower, his thoughts wandered to Cas. With his eyes closed, he remembered her last reunion. His hand automatically moved between his legs but at the last moment, he controlled himself. No, just so he did not want to shoot his load, which had stowed felt for weeks. On the contrary, he had decided to fuck Cas up the walls.

Frantically, he dressed and hurried out of the door. Turned once again to close it.

 

He did not have to knock because Cas had already watched him through the window, smiling. He pulled his friend through the door, slammed it with his foot and kissed him so effusively that both went down.

"... misses ..." and "... so long ..." Those were the only words you could understand because no one wanted to waste even a second to be separate from the other.

Although both of them secretly intended to slow down as much as possible, no one could wait to feel the other's skin.

While Cas was still busy with the buttons on Dean's shirt, the younger had already discovered the first sensitive spot that could elicit a long, deep groan from the other. Finally, he had made it and also this garment flew wild through the area before it came to rest with the other things.

With half-open mouth and closed eyes, the older man buried his hands in Dean's short dark-blond hair and inhaled the smell, grazing his nose down his neck, past his ears, making the other giggle and blush.

Neither of them cared that they were still on the floor, no one wanted to break the connection, or even worry about it for a second.

Dean fumbled impatiently at the pants of the other and an annoyed moan escaped him when the darn button of these pants did not want to slip through the hole. To his horror, there was no zipper, but three more buttons.

"Woah, dude! Is that intentional?!"

Cas's answer was just a giggle, but he did not think to help his friend.

Then Dean threw him on the back unceremoniously and with the sudden coldness that he felt, Cas gasped startled.

 

After both had finally roused themselves and decided to continue their rip-off on the bed then flew also the remaining clothes.

Breathless, they parted, looking at each other as if they were seeing each other naked for the first time. With slightly flushed cheeks, blue hit green and Cas felt as if Dean's freckles were even more pronounced.

A brief moment of carelessness and Dean found himself lying on his back while his friend had made himself comfortable on his thighs, a contented grin on his face. Dean did not mind in the least, put his arm under his head, looked at the other invitingly.

Cas did not have to be asked twice, he just thought about where to start.

Slowly, he lowered his head and ran his nose along his chest, while his half-open lips made a wet trail, kissing, licking, or leaving soft bites in his skin. He made a short stop at his armpit. Inhaled with nose and mouth, was pleased that Dean had kept to the agreement because he could not smell anything other than him. And this masculine scent turned him on. Each time he got so close to him during their collaborative shooting, he consciously or unconsciously took a deeper breath. He could smell him well, so he enjoyed the closeness to him. Above all, it made him horny, and he felt something liquid leave his penis and a pleasant shiver spread over his back.

 

Although Dean was a bit uncomfortable in the past when the other 'sniffed' him, he found more and more favor with Cas worshiping his body.

He lolled pleasantly under the gentle touch, among the sometimes careful and then again passionate kisses.

Dean's legs spread automatically as the other one slid down and with a husky voice he demanded more, but Cas took his time. Too much time for his needs. His throbbing erection demanded attention and one grunt after the other broke away as his desire remained unfulfilled.

That, in turn, made Cas smile, and even as he felt the grip in his hair that silently pleaded with him, he was in his own world. His eyes were closed as his lips brushed along the insides of his thighs, eliciting a shuddering wheeze from the younger man as his beard scraped across the sensitive skin. He smelled and breathed on the genitals, down to the bottom, deeply absorbed the sexual scent, which after a short time nebulized his senses.

"You smell so good and you taste even better."

 

It was just whispered words, but Dean heard each one of them. A renewed blush settled over his cheeks and since he did not know what to answer, he was silent.

But he sat up and turned the tables. In a skillful move, he brought his friend under him and played the same game with him. Only one track slower.

"Dean ..."

Again, that long, deep murmur of his name telling him to speed up. Meanwhile, Dean had him so far that he almost begged for it. With a wink, he stroked the outside of his thigh before his hand lay on the inside and pushed it upwards.

"Make this nice and wet for me."

The deep whispering, the teasing circling of Cas's lips, which were shared to stroke his friend's index finger with his tongue, and the fact that he looked so deeply into his eyes, finally led him to beg.

The growl became a groan and the groan a gasp when he felt a demanding tongue less than ten seconds later, stroking those places between his legs so gently that it almost hurt. These places, which sent electric charges through his body and made his head swim.

His cock began to twitch uncontrollably and the twitching intensified as the younger licked his lips first and then the velvety flesh while at the same time pushing his finger into him. Not once had he blinked at that time, his half-open mouth parched from the air, which he greedily sucked in, and when Dean pulled his finger out again and pushed it into his mouth while his other hand was tight around his erection, it happened.

There was something so wicked, erotic, and explosive about the sight that he could not help but explode.

 

"Wow."

That was also a new experience for the dark blond. With a smile, he distributed the warm sperm, which was catapulted intermittently over his hand, before he wiped it on the towel and lay down next to his somewhat surprised friend.

He bent over him, trailing the line of his chin with his lips before he nestled even closer and squeezed their mouths together.

"Fuck!"

A few minutes passed without anyone saying anything. Cas, because he had to collect the impressions of the previous process, and Dean, because he was mentally trying to calm his aching cock, which was craving for attention, which did not make this beguiling smell easy.

 

"Turn around."

This was not a request, but a command and Cas rolled on his stomach with a smile. The interplay of the muscles on his perfectly sculpted body, the flawless skin that was covered with some fluffy dark hair in places, and the purring sound he heard made Dean sigh happily. Only by looking he literally got drunk from his raging hormones.

With eyes closed, the older man enjoyed to feel these rough, but unbelievably tender hands, which had managed in a short time that he was horny. Impatiently, he wiggled his ass, making Dean growl and he could not help himself, had to bite into the soft flesh, which immediately tensed.

Kissing and teasing, he nevertheless took the time to prepare his friend, whose legs as self-evident continued to widen.

Another moan as he felt Dean slowly, almost tenderly penetrating. Invitingly he lifted his pelvis and pushed towards him. Cas lost himself again in this flood of stimuli.

Each time he was pushed forward, his penis rubbed against the mattress and it did not take long for him to feel the warm wetness beneath him as Dean pressed himself tightly against him and whispered dirty little words in his ear.

The orgasm exploded in his brain like a swarm of falling stars.

 

He wheezed, catching for air, his whole body burning, the blood rushing audibly through his veins. His teeth buried themselves in Cas's shoulder as Dean felt his body clench and give in to his emotions.

Another shudder went through Cas as this warmth spread through him and, smiling happily, he freed himself under the other's body to finally be able to look him in the eye again.

Exhausted, Dean began to giggle and Cas could not help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> the next part ...  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177154


End file.
